Funds are requested to provide partial travel support for twelve scientists to speak at the Tenth International Conference on Cytochrome P450: Biochemistry, Biophysics, and Molecular Biology to he held in San Francisco, August 21 - 26, 1997. The conference will he a satellite of the Seventeenth International Congress of Biochemistry and Molecular Biology (ICBMB) also being held in San Francisco, from August 24 - 29, 1997. The P450 Conference will consist of lectures by a total of 60 invited speakers from Asia, Europe and North America as well as participation by meeting attendees and eight additional invited scientists in three workshops. Sixteen additional speakers will be selected to give Short talks on exciting new developments in the field based on material submitted in the abstracts to the conference. The format of the meeting will consist of three days (Friday through Sunday) of talks and one workshop at the Marriott Hotel followed by two days of poster sessions and two workshops overlapping with the International Congress at the adjacent Moscone Convention Center. A final closing plenary lecture 'will he given Tuesday afternoon. The talks and the three workshops will cover the following general areas. LECTURE TOPICS: (1) P450 Structure: X-ray and Computational Approaches; (2) Role of the Heme and Protein in P450 Catalysis; (3) Chemical and Biological Modification of P450s; (4) Heme-Thiolate Proteins other than P450; (5) Mechanisms of P450 Gene Expression; (6) Regulatory Proteins and Receptors; (7) Chemical and Biochemical P450 Models; (8) Biotechnology of Bacterial, Plant and Other Non-Mammalian P450s. WORKSHOP TOPICS: (1) Workshop on Homology Modeling of P450 Structure; (2) Workshop on the Crystallization of Membrane Proteins; (3) Workshop on the Elusive Active Oxygen Intermediate(s).